


Of Goblins and Kings

by Sparkling_Garbage



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Goblins, How Do I Tag, Magic, My First Fanfic, OFC is a badass witch but Jareth doesnt know that, Oops, POV First Person, Rated M for language, Twins, Witches, alternate universe where sarah failed, because 2nd person pov pisses me off, but that will come later on, not for the reason you where hoping i know, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Garbage/pseuds/Sparkling_Garbage
Summary: The Goblin King believed Sarah would be his match. But she failed just as every runner before her has. Not long after her failure, the Goblin King is called once more to a small cottage in Ireland to take a child away. But this family has in interesting secret and Valayna will do anything to get her niece back. Will she be the one to beat his labyrinth? Could this mysterious woman be his equal?





	1. A Name For A Name

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written a bunch of shit before but I've never actually posted anything. But I work at a hotel and I have a lot of free time so I figured why not? Just to be clear, my original character Valayna is a witch and so are her niece and nephew. Also they're Irish. But I wanted to use an original character because I don't like Sarah all that much. Crazy, I know. Anyway, I've only got the one chapter done and I don't have anyone to proof read (because if my friends find out about this, I'll never hear the end of it) so there may be quite a few mistakes. Any feedback would be much appreciated. Also wow I suck at titles help.

In retrospect, letting the magically gifted eleven year old twins explore my library filled with books on magic might not have been the best idea. As soon as I heard the words, I knew my niece was already gone. It had been Aden that said it. "I wish the goblins would take you away right now!" When I finally made it to the library, my suspicions where confirmed. Aisling had vanished. "Oh dear boy. What have you done?" Aden turned to me, green eyes wide and filled with tears. "I d-didn't m-m-mean it..." He sobbed. I quickly took the poor child into my arms. "I didn't k-know it would actually w-work... I'm sorry..." I held him tighter as he cried into my shoulder. "Of course you didn't mean it sweetheart."

 

As I spoke softly to my nephew, an elfish looking man emerged from the shadows. I hadn't realized it was raining until a crack of lightening lit up the room, illuminating the sharp features of the Goblin King. "What's said is said." He remarked rather suddenly. Aden jumped away from me, startled by the intruder. 'You asked me to take your sister away and I did." The boy recovered from the shock of seeing one of the fair folk rather quickly and glared at the Goblin King. "Well I didn't mean it! So you bring her back right now!" The man only smirked.

 

Before anything else could be said, I placed a hand on Aden's shoulder and knelt down in front of him. "Darling I need you to listen to me. Listen well. Once you say those words out loud, you can't take them back. Now I'm going to do whatever it takes to get your sister back, but I may be gone for awhile. Go find Lucian. He'll take care of you until I get back." I kissed the top of his head and pushed him towards the door to go find my familiar. When I finally turned to the Goblin King, he looked understandably confused. "I apologize for the boy. He's very spirited that one. He didn't realize the fae are both very real and very dangerous ." He regained his composer after a moment. "Am I to assume you're an expert on my kind?" He smiled knowingly. "I'm only curious about all things otherworldly. I read anything I can find. Some books happen to be on the fae realm." The Goblin King tsked as though he didn't believe me. " A convincing story to common folk, I'm sure. Who are you?" I only gave a sly smile. "You must take me for a fool, your Highness. Rule one in dealings with the fair folk: Never give your name freely, for there is power in a name." His smile grew. "My my, you're very clever for a human." I had to stifle a snicker. After all, there's no need for him to know that's not actually true.

 

"Very well then. A name for a name. Nothing more than an introduction." He bargained. I thought about that for a moment. Should he lie, I would know and could therefore lie as well. Why not? Before that however, I wanted to make sure he knew what I intended. "I understand you're only doing what's been asked of you, but I really do need my niece back. I'll accept any challenge." He looked me over rather intently, sizing me up I suppose. After circling around me a few times like some kind of vulture, he stopped right in front of me, tilting my face upwards towards his with a gloved hand. I had to fight the urge to either bite him or spit in his face. He smirked, sensing my discomfort. "It should be the boy..." He paused, letting go of my chin and circling around me once more. "But I'll admit I'm intrigued... I'll allow it. Now for that introduction, hmm?"

 

Once the Goblin King finally took a step back, I realized I had been holding my breath. "I am Jareth. Goblin King and ruler of this labyrinth along with all creatures who dwell within its walls." He made a grand sweeping gesture behind himself and we were no longer in the library of my cottage. The two of us now stood on a hill overlooking a rather impressive labyrinth. Well, someone must be overcompensating for something. "My name is Valayna. No fancy titles." Jareth took my hand as if to kiss it but I pulled away from him and walked forward a few steps. He seemed a bit miffed having been denied another chance to make me uncomfortable. He brushed it off quickly however and stepped forward as well. "The girl is there." He told me, referring to the foreboding castle the labyrinth led up to. Suddenly a clock marked with thirteen hours appeared suspended in midair. "If you can reach my castle within thirteen hours, you may have your precious niece back.However, when you fail-" "When?" I interrupted. What an arrogant bastard! Who cares if he's a king, how dare he! I took a step closer to my adversary, almost nose to nose. "I am no shrinking violet, your Highness. I've never shied away from a challenge and I don't intend to start now. I'm well aware of the consequences should I fail. But that's not going to happen." I began walking past the Goblin King towards the labyrinth. "Good luck with Aisling!" I shouted in warning over my shoulder. "She's quite the trickster!" I didn't bother to check if he was still on top of the hill, knowing he would hear me regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short :( I kind of have no idea what I'm doing lol


	2. No Harm in Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at updating. I'm not the best at time management, but who the fuck even is? Probably literally every other adult. Oop. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! Also I wanted to make it clear that Valayna, Aden, and Aisling are all Irish. The twins names are Gaelic. Aden means fire and Aisling means dream or fantasy. I don't think Valayan means anything, I just thought it sounded cool lol. Aaaaaand the translations for the spells will be in the notes at the end. I came up with them myself so I'm not sure how good they are and I just translated them to Latin with google translate soooooooo.... yeah.

I hadn't expected to see another living being so soon, but once I got to the bottom of the hill I noticed a short figure hunched over and looking at something on the ground. He seemed to be taunting whatever it was. "Hi there!" I announced my presence walking a few steps closer. He jumped a few inches off the ground and almost fell on his ass when he spun around. He was a small warty old fellow and I had a feeling the grumpy look was one that permanently resided on his face. Now that I was closer, I could see it was a faerie he had been looking at. "Oh its you." He said dryly. Without sparing me a second glance, he walked over to where another faerie was flitting by the stone wall and sprayed her with the canister he was holding. "So you know exactly who I am but all I know about you is that you seem to be the faerie exterminator." He grunted. "Yeah well they ain't no good. So don't go feelin' sorry for them." I smiled and started to walk along the side of the labyrinth with him. "O' course not. I know what they're capable of. The fae are not as sweet as they may look." That seemed to get his attention. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "You're not like them others. You're smarter." As he spoke, there seemed to be a glimmer of hope in his eyes. What for I wonder?

 

"Well thank you. I'm Valayna, but I guess you already knew that. What should I call you?" He hesitated for a moment and looked around, probably checking for the Goblin King. That wouldn't do much good anyway. I'd be willing to bet he's using magic to keep tabs on me. "Hoggle." He replied shortly. His eyes shifted around again. When Jareth didn't appear in a puff of glitter, which seemed very likely something he would do, Hoggle resumed his work. "Its very nice to meet you, Hoggle. Listen, I know I just met you, but would you be willing to help me? I'd rather not waste time looking for the entrance when I'm sure you must know how to get in." Hoggle paused again. "What's in it for me if I help you? Jareth won't be very pleased if he finds out I'm helpin' another one of his runners." Oh dear. That had me wondering how many there had been before me. How many had made it through? Best not to dwell on that I suppose.

 

That depends entirely on what you want, Hoggle. I don't really have much on me presently and I've only got so much time to spare." He put a hand on his chin and thought about that. Not long after, he nodded to my hands. "You've got plenty of those." He suggested, looking at my rings greedily. "Alright then. If you help me get into the labyrinth you can have one. I'll even let you pick. Deal?" Before I had even finished the sentence, he was rushing to a part of the wall we had passed. "Deal!" He shouted enthusiastically without even looking back. Then he pulled open a pair of large ancient doors that I could have sworn weren't there just a minute ago. When they were fully open he turned to me expectantly. "Very well then. Take your pick. But only one." I knelt down to his level and showed him both hands. "Try to be quick about it please." Hoggle looked over each one until he settled on the ring on my left index finger. "I want that one there." Of course he did. It was the most plain of all the rings I had, a sliver band that had a simple twisting pattern in the outside with the words 'deirfiúr beag' engraved on the inside. Little sister in gaelic. My sister had given it to me on my eighteenth birthday. Of course he had to pick the ring with the most sentimental value. Without hesitation I pulled the ring off and placed it in his outstretched hand. I'm sure if she's looking down on me now she'll understand. The lives of her children are worth far more than any ring.

 

"Thank you very much for your help, Hoggle. Maybe I'll see you again, maybe I won't." After readjusting my skirt, I turned to enter the Labyrinth. But before I took my first step inside, Hoggle called out for me to wait. He ran up to my side and yanked on my arm for me to kneel down. "Be carful in there. You seem smart enough, but he's tricky. Lots of things ain't as they seem." I stood up and almost walked forward, but I didn't understand why he cared. "I thought Jareth wouldn't be happy about you helping, what? A runner did you say? Why would you care what happens to me?" He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet a bit. "Well them others never bothered to remember Hoggle's name." Ah. That's rather depressing. "Well thanks for the advice, but I should get going. The Labyrinth won't solve itself." Even if it did, where's the fun in that?

 

Once I was inside, the heavy doors closed behind me with a sold thud. Lovely. "Why is there so much glitter _everywhere_ _?_ A bit dramatic isn't he?"  Now what? Left or right? Both paths seemed to extend forever. But that couldn't be. I can't just wander down a path until I maybe find something. I'm sure Aisling is fine, probably tormenting Jareth as I'm standing here. But I'd like to get her home sooner rather than later. In fact... I'm almost positive my niece is making his life a living hell right about now. That gave me an idea. An absolutely terrible idea, but I don't really have a whole lot of options here. "He better be busy or I'm fucked." I quickly turned to face the wall with my arms at my sides, palms forward. "Custodi me latet. Custodi me de caelis. Custodi me latet justo." A spell to keep my abilities hidden. But it's only any good if he isn't watching me now. I stood, waiting. Listening. My heart dropped when a twig snapped, but it was only my own doing. After a few minutes of nothing, I finally sighed in relief. Knowing Aisling, she's most likely running the castle by now. She loves everything about magical creatures, reading my books on anything unhuman and goblins are her favorite. She thinks they're funny.

 

Before the charm could wear off, I positioned myself exactly in the middle of the pathway, facing the place where the door had been a few minutes earlier. Its a strong concealing charm but it only lasts long enough to cast one spell. "Profugum Aenean lassus sum non esse. Ne ventum esset dux meus, monstrant viam ad me." I chanted the spell and raised my arms, repeated the spell and then brought them back down. After a moment, a gust of wind blew me towards the right way. Left it is then. The wind continued to blow gently as I picked up my skirt and ran. Using magic might seem like cheating, but since when do the fae play fair? Might as well make as much progress as I can before he decides to switch things up and make my life harder. Insufferable, arrogant, incredibly attractive prick. Oh dear. I mean... he is pretty handsome. I might be interested if he wasn't such a dick. Not what I should be thinking about right now!

 

I got so caught up in my own thoughts, I almost didn't realize I couldn't feel the wind anymore. A little concerning. The spell is still in effect so there must have been a turn I couldn't see. I began to walk backwards for a few feet until I could feel the wind again. I was right. The breeze had taken a sharp left again directly into the Labyrinth wall. But when I went to touch the wall, it was much farther from me than I expected. Clever. Very clever. Since it had done its job, and I felt bad about cheating, I halted the spell. Another choice. Left or right. When I leaned against the opposite wall to the opening, a small voice greeted me. "Ello!" When I turned my head to the right there was a small blue worm wearing a tiny red scarf on one of the bricks. How cute. "Good evening! Do you live here?" He nodded. "I do. Come inside, meet the missus." I shook my head declining his invitation. "I'm afraid I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. But you wouldn't happen to know which way I should go through that opening over there would you?" I asked him, pointing at the other wall. "Oh no. I'm just a worm. But come inside! Have a cup of tea." I shook my head once more. "Maybe another time. I really have to be going. It was very nice to meet you." after waiving goodbye I went to take a left but the worm shouted after me. "Don't go that way! Never go _that_ way!" I backed up a few steps and turned back around. "Why not? What's that way?" He looked incredibly worried. "If you had gone that way, you would have gone straight to the castle!" My eyebrows shot up. A direct path? Right at the beginning?

 

"Think you for telling me, sir. Have a lovely evening with your wife." I waived one last time and began to walk right instead. What's the fun in not seeing the rest of the Labyrinth? I'll never see this place again and I'm more than a little curious about this place and its inhabitants. And possibly their King as well. Besides, I'm absolutely certain Aisling will want to spend as much time will the goblins as she possibly can. No harm in exploring a bit, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custodi me latet. Custodi me de caelis. Custodi me latet justo. = Keep me hidden. Keep me unseen. Keep the magic concealed within me.  
> Profugum Aenean lassus sum non esse. Ne ventum esset dux meus, monstrant viam ad me. = A weary wanderer I shall not be. Let the wind be my guide, show the path to me.


End file.
